Currently, there are standards to be applied on the safe transportation of children in vehicles. Particularly, in Europe the following standards ECE R44 and ECE R129 (i-size) must be applied, which correspond, although not completely, to homologous standards LATCH (which stands for “Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children”) In US, as well as UAS (“Universal Anchorage System”) and Canfixin, in Canada.
In all of them, there is prescribed the use of a system, known as ISOFIX system (ISOFIX is an ISO standard (ISO 13216) of fastening systems for safety chairs for children), or other equivalent names, depending on various particularities to which the Standard is applicable, for fixing child restraint systems, such as child chairs, on the rear seats of a vehicle. The ISOFIX system comprises, for each seat on which is arranged, two rings hooked on the rear seats and, therefore, fixed to the structure of the rear seats or to the chassis of the vehicle. Furthermore, the child restraint systems compatible with the ISOFIX system comprise two ISOFIX attachments, each of which is hooked in its corresponding ring of the ISOFIX system.
Given that the ISOFIX rings are fixed to the vehicle, either to the chassis or to the seats thereof, they do not make it possible to laterally regulate the children restraint systems fixed to said rings, which implies a inefficient use of the space inside the vehicle, thereby preventing the space of the central area of the rear seats from being used, for example, to receive a passenger, a package or even another child restraint system.